A New Life
by MsRoseWeasley
Summary: DH spoilers! If you haven't read or haven't finished reading Book 7, please don't read this! If you have read Book 7 completely, this story is a RonHermione love story. HG included!
1. The Beginning of What is After the End

_**A New Life**_

**A/N: I don't own _Harry Potter..._J.K. Rowling does Besides... If I owned them I would be bouncin' off the walls...literally!**

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of What is After the End._

Finally! Finally, the war was over. Everyone was so happy. There was kissing and hugging all over. Harry and Ginny were, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were, Bill and Fleur were. Even the George and Charlie were crying with joy on each other's shoulder. Everyone was happy, except for two people... Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was sitting outside the Burrow, in the middle of the garden. (While it was raining...hard,) Ron slowly walked up to her after watching her cry for the past half hour. "Why is she sad?" he thought, "We just won the war, and we are starting to date."

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron with concern about his girlfriend.

"Ron! Oh! You scared me. Yes, I am fine, my side just hurts a bit still, from that last spell that Bellatrix threw at me." she sputtered out painfully.

"'Mione, why didn't you just say so. Here," said Ron as he pointed his wand at her side, and quickly made all the pain disappear; "Hermione, it's okay to cry, but please come out of the rain."

"Okay. I will...just for you though."

"Thank you. You know I only do this because I love you, right?" said Ron.

"Yes, and I am only coming out of the rain because I love you," said Hermione.

"Thank you, now, please come celebrate with your friends and family, after all Voldemort's dead." Said Ron.

"Family? My parents are still in Australia! I still have to go and give them back there memories!" she said some what confused. Did Ron bring back her parents already? Was it a surprise or something?

As if reading her mind Ron replied, "Yes your parents are still in Australia, but you have other family here.

"Family, are the people that love you," said Ron, "Your parents weren't the only ones. All of us Weasley's love you some way or another, even Fred and George... I think... did as well. Harry loves you like a little sister, too!"

"Thank you-"

"Wait! I am not done yet... Finally I love you, and I always have and I always will." And with that he got down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?" said Ron.

"Me?" said Hermione.

"Who else," said Ron, "Hermione you're the only one for me and will always be, so I'm going to ask you again... Will you marry me?"

"Oh my word! OH!," said Hermione, as she saw the beautiful ring, " yes Ron I will marry you. Oh! Of course! I love you!!!"

"YES!!!" yelled Ron as he hugged and kissed her, and then twirled her around. Also at the same time he yelled 'YES' both there friends and family came outside of the Burrow and started cheering. And then they led the new happy couple inside.

It was a happy beginning after a happy end.

**Please leave comments and reviews. Thank You.**


	2. Wedding Prepartions

_**A New Life**_

**A/N: I don't own **_**Harry Potter...**_**J.K. Rowling does, besides if I owned them...I would own the cast to!!! LOL! I wish!**

_Chapter 2: Wedding Preparations_

"Ow," yelled Hermione, who had just been stuck by a pin at Madam Malkin's who was fitting her dress

"Well if you'd stop fidgeting I'd finish faster and wouldn't be poking you with the pins," said Madam Malkin trying to deal with the nervous bride-to-be.When she finally finished Madam Malkin gave a quick wave of her wand over the dress, and just like that all the pins disappeared and the dress stayed put. Perfectly fitting every curve Hermione had and making her look like a princess.

"Oh Hermione! It's beautiful," said Ginny, Hermione's Maid of Honor, as well as her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Absolutely stunning," said Fleur, who was going to be one of Hermione's bride's maids. Because Fleur had one: already been married, two: was another one of Hermione's soon-to-be sister-in-laws.

"Do you really think so?" asked Hermione nervously, "Ron won't pass out will he?"

"Only if your lucky," joked Ginny, "Hermione you're a complete knock out, if Ron doesn't pass out he's a lot braver than I thought he was!"

"Oh Ginny, that doesn't not help at al'! You only make heer more neverous," said Fleur in an actually understandable French accent._ (Hermione's dress and hopefully mine when I get married on my profile page!) _"He will not pass out 'Er'mione he will love it. It is beautiful!"

"Good," said Hermione, "then let me change back into my other clothes and we will give this dress to Madam Malkin why'll we look for the flower girl's and bridesmaids' dresses_."_

"Okay," replied the other girls as Hermione stepped back into the dressing room and they started looking for there own dresses. They already knew the Hermione wanted the dresses to be a lit shade of purple, because it was secretly her favorite color.Once Hermione was finished in the dressing room she joined the other girls in the search, for the dresses, until they were found. Finally, after about an hour and a half of searching through the tiny bridal shop they all finally found what they were looking for. Fleur's dress, a silk sleeveless dress.Ginny's dress, a stunning crystalysted dress.Luna, who was also one of Hermione's bridesmaids, found a dress that nobody thought that someone like Luna would wear... and yet when she put it on it looked as though it was made for her.And of course, Fleur and Bill's 2-1/2 year old daughter, Victorie, was to be the flower girl. And everyone agreed no matter how beautiful the bride, the maid-of-honor, or the bridesmaids looked, little Vitorie was the best and most beautiful of them all in her adorable flower girl dress._ (All bridesmaids dresses and little Victorie's dress are all on my profile page!)_

Now that they had the dresses, and Mrs. Weasley had the place, and tables, and flowers, and accessories... it was time to get ready for the bridal shower and bachelor's night.

**Please, leave reviews and comments for this chapter, the dresses, and other wedding details, thank you!**


	3. Help!

**Will you guys please tell me what you would like to see next. I have writers block. They ideas I like they best I will use thank you. **

**KsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKs**


	4. Details, Details!

Help me I still have writers block. Give some details in the next chapter in which I should use.


	5. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time guys, I was in the hospital for a long time. Like... a week and a half! My best friend's step-mom was in the hospital too. She had a blood clot, but she's better now. And I had a toothache that ended up swelling up half my face and I had to get surgery and pull one of my tooth's and crown two other's and I have to recover now, and go back in a month for the second surgery. Oh joy!**

**KsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKsKs**

**Anyway, thanks for the ideas, guys! I like the ideas of the bridal shower and bachlor party. But I think Im going to give them a twist, a big surprise will be given away in the next chapter or so...but what is it? **

**Guess from the following:**

**Is it... (A): Hermione's Pergnant?**

**(B): Someone Gets Hurt?**

**or (C): All of thee Above?**

**Reply with your answer.**

**Luv, KS.**


End file.
